Unknown
by notebooker
Summary: One moment he fell asleep in his room the next thing he knew he was in a hospital bed. Furihata woke up in a place that he believed wasn't his. Cross-posted in AO3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Grammar mistakes, misspelling, typos. Possible Ooc-ness. I don't have a beta so possible headaches as well. ^_^ ^_~

Note: Hi! First and foremost I didn't really plan on posting or even writing this idea for a reason that will be discussed below. This idea stubbornly penetrated my entire system that I can't help but write it in the middle of class. Gaaah! I ignored it but failed. T_T.

So, this fic is loosely based on the fanfic "Naruto" by FASTFORWARD. It was a NaruxSasu pair which is one of my most favorite pair. Haha. The story itself is a masterpiece and the author did a very fantastic job to write the piece. You can try it! Man, I am soooo in love with her story. I was doubting to post this knowing that everyone was aware of her story, so please, please, please, don't compare this story to her 'masterpiece' because it was nowhere near as great to her story. Also, I didn't ask for permission from the author for writing this, I'm not sure if I need to. But if any case she won't agree. I will immediately delete it.

Additionally, the title might change because still don't know the right title to use. If not, it only means I started to love it haha.

This is an AU yet not an AU, haha. You'll probably understand later. Anyway, I won't hold you up anymore. Hope you enjoy reading ^_^

"I'll be this way. See you tomorrow!"

A fifteen-year old teen waved his friends goodbye as they all split at the corner going to each of their home, idly humming a happy tune that completely resembles his mood. He fought the urge to produce a huge grin to avoid any stranger to think he had lost his mind, but let loose a small yet cheeky smile to rather announce that he was fairly well excited.

Yes! He was excited, too much to be exact. Furihata couldn't contain his happiness as it was illuminating his entire face, skipping in the process. For after two months of excruciatingly waiting his favorite manga will finally have a released of a new volume today.

 _Finally!_ , he yelled inwardly.

He'll go to the store he frequented with to buy the _Kuroko no Basuke_ manga. That manga is fantastic. He was so excited to arrive and buy the thing.

He was not the usual 'otaku' or anything like that but it doesn't mean he did not have mangas he enjoyed, more like he had several to mention if asked. But this one is his topmost favorite, and he's going to retrieve it sooner rather than later.

He'd liked _Kuroko's_ character since the beginning of the series for he bears a cool technique and style in basketball, and yet still didn't get enough attention because of his poor presence which is, in any case, a good thing when it comes to basketball.

He also admires his positivity of not giving up easily in any situation; not only on oneself, but, as well as on his team mates he believes in, especially his so-called Light - _Kagami_.

Similar to the character _'Kuroko'_ , Furihata was a point guard himself (although Kuroko's position can be quite difficult to decide) but not as good as the guy. He was more of an average type of player that has no special skills but be ordinary.

According to the manga though, there was someone much greater of a point guard than Kuroko, and that is the great captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijurou. He had no idea how Akashi's character works though since they were at the earlier points of the Teikous arc but surely today's volume will probably reveal a lot more than he wanted to know. Yep, surely, biting his lip from grinning.

Upon reaching his loved rendezvous, Furihata halted his tracks. The bell rang as he pushed the transparent door open announcing his entrance, and pasting a grin upon spotting a man reading behind the counter.

"Good evening Mayuzumi-san, has it arrived?" he asked quickly when standing in front of the counter, excitement evident on his tone. He's a frequent customer thus he had quite known a few store-clerks of the store. One is the white-haired young man in front of him, though he wasn't very sure of his age, but he does look young. Why his hair is white? He did not ask. Maybe later.

Mayuzumi looked up upon hearing his name and stood from where he seated to attend him, closing the book in the process. Also, the guy has this very little presence sometimes he would forget he was actually there. But fortunately having that unique hair really is a big help.

The older man nodded curtly and immediately fetched his order on the side of the counter.

Furihata's mouth perked up immediately as his eyes sparkled in anticipation. "Yes!" he giddily chortled, not holding his excitement. "You're the best. "

"I always try to." He replied with an almost blank if not for the slight upturned of his lips to be called a smile. That's the only expression he could ever get from the man, however, the slight glint in the white – haired man's eyes were left unnoticed by the brunette.

Furihata just beamed while busying himself with the manga out of the bag. Satisfied of what he saw, "You never let me down Mayuzumi-san," he immediately paid and was ready to go. "I have to get going. I can't wait to read this." The skip on his feet were obvious.

Mayuzumi just nodded, "Enjoy," his tone somewhat soft as he gave him a small smile.

Happy, he responded, "Absolutely!" and waved his goodbye, skidding out of the store.

—

Later that evening, Kouki was completely engrossed to the story he was in that he didn't notice the time at all. He was very impressed with how the story flows and it kept him awake.

Teikou's arc is full of different emotions. One thing you feel happy for their friendship, and then despair as it started to crumble. One moment you were proud of what they've achieved the next you were depressed at their change of attitude. But a big part of you knew why. It was a whirlwind kind of emotion, especially how Kuroko Tetsuya's character handled his situation. It was admirable yet heart wrenching. He could feel himself tear a few times at the story. Despite being a guy, he was a big baby when it comes to break-up friendship. Plus, Kuroko's situation is quite hard.

Akashi Seijurou's part of the story though was admirable albeit a bit scary. The part where he wanted to be in control and yet his authority and power have been questioned which quickly altered his personality. It was heartbreaking. The redhead could be scary but he was one of the most admirable character in the story. He'd become his most favorite after the Light and Shadow duo.

It was at the end of the Teikou's arc and the beginning of Rakuzan's game that he all of a sudden felt his eyes feeling heavy. He doesn't know why but it felt like being lulled suddenly by the air, as if he was being lifted and carried by something. His mind was very active still and yet his eyes were being forced to shut closed. He forced to look up at the time on his clock. It was exactly 1:00 am when his vision swirled around as darkness enveloped him and led him to unconsciousness.

—

His eyes felt like lead. It felt so heavy. But he forced his eyes to flutter open. The first thing he recognized were the brightness and noise that he couldn't comprehend what of. He tried to clear his foggy mind and blurry eyes to focus to his surroundings. When cleared, the first image he saw was a white ceiling. _Where am I?_

He forced his brain to recall the events the previous night, the reason why his body was so sluggish and tired. Searching didn't help though as he only remember falling asleep in his room, and he was sure his ceiling was not white.

Slowly, his eyes shifted to his right to survey around, but only the sky-blue curtains was met by his eyes. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"He's awake."

The sudden voice startled the brunette who was still trying to understand his surroundings. He followed the sound and was greeted by a handsome mien of a person, sitting on the left side of his bed. Heterochromatic eyes connected with confused brown ones. He blinked. _Who is this man?_

He has this beautiful white skin. His red hair perfectly framed his small pointed nose and eyes that shares amazing different colors - red and yellow. Is that even possible?

And why does he seemed to be familiar?

The blinds opened from outside and there entered a woman in white coat.

Slowly, he motioned his body to seat up from laying. The woman, seems to be a doctor, walked closer and helped him.

"Don't move yet. You have quite a fall so we need to check you up first. Is there any pain? Are you okay?" she settled on the right edge of his bed.

He did a slight nod. "Uh, yes...I'm okay," he responded, voice still raspy from sleeping. After a moment, he coughed, "What happened? Where am I?"

He doesn't really know what occurred that resulted him in this what looks like a hospital, but what his last memory supplied him was reading and falling asleep on his own bed not on this unfamiliar place.

"You're in the infirmary. This fine young man has found you at the bottom of the stairs and brought you here..." the doctor glanced at the guy on his left for a second before continuing checking him.

He was puzzled. Fall? Bottom of the stairs? What stairs? He looked at the red-haired male beside him who only stare back.

"Stairs...where?" was the only words that he could produce.

"Yes. You're at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium and he found you unconscious on the floor. We believed you slipped and fell off the stairs. What's your name? Age?" she stopped from checking and looked at tenderly.

He gazed back at the doctor. Now looking closely, the woman seems to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Her black tresses were complementing with his black eyes which looked at him with pure concern. She was pretty. Her warm smile emphasized his beauty even more.

"Furihata Kouki. 15."

She nodded in understanding, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I...I don't..." his response, "The last thing I remember was sleeping in my room," he added with difficulty. It was so confusing. Then something registered in his mind, looking at the doctor with puzzled eyes. "Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium? Why am I here? I don't remember coming here, I don't even remember falling." he said, a bit rattled. Why was he here?

"It's probably because of the fall, you've not really grasped the situation yet. But other than that, nothing is wrong. Physically, everything is functioning. If you ask me, I was glad that nothing major happened especially with you being a player. Injuries tends to happen at very crucial moments. Rest for now."

He wanted to be grateful for being okay but he was still confused to be concerned. The doctor excused herself to go outside the blinds.

He nodded.

"When did I come here? Why would I?" he asked to oneself despite expecting no answer, forgetting that he wasn't alone. He was jerked out of his thoughts when someone spoken.

"Your team mates will be coming here any minute. You can ask them if you want answers. I already inform them of your situation."

"My team mates? Why them?" He knows my team?

"Because I know you were a Seirin player and Tetsuya was the only person I know on that team that probably knows you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Furihata wasn't sure if the other was getting irritated. He discreetly shuddered at the gaze the red-haired man was giving him. He avoided his eyes and looked elsewhere.

...Seirin? Tetsuya?

"What's the name of the team I was in?" He reluctantly added softly.

"Seirin," was the curt answer.

He was about to ask again but the commotion outside caught the duo's attention. He couldn't question any further as several males whisked the curtains abruptly and entered the space, startling him.

"Furi!"

"Furihata-kun!"

Several unknown, tall men flooded his vision immediately, crowding him with concern faces.

Who are these people?

All he could do was stare at them questioningly. This has become more confusing.

"Are you okay Furihata?" the tallest brown-haired man in the group asked first. He was on his right.

Slowly, he threw a nod at the tall brunette as a reply. Most of the males are brunettes and ravens, aside from the tall red-dark haired (probably the second tallest or same height with the brown head beside him) and a blue haired teen which he really believed their hair color to be bleached. The red-dark haired's eyebrows are somewhat weird, were they split?

A brunette teen girl, which he just noticed, spared him a quick glance before making her way to the doctor, who at that moment had followed the crowd. She stood a foot away in front of his bed with the red-haired male that was beside him earlier. The doctor's hands were hiding inside her coat's pocket, looking at them.

"I'm his coach. How is he?" she asked as she was closer.

The doctor slipped outside of the curtain beckoning the brown-haired girl stranger outside.

When the two women were out of sight he was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Are you okay Furi?" a shaved guy asked him, obviously worried.

"You alright?" another brown haired one, much taller than the first guy. He couldn't even answer the two males when someone with a strict voice spoke up.

"What the hell Furihata? Where did you go? We were only watching the game but you suddenly disappeared from the bench after leaving for toilet and never returned, and the next thing we heard you were in here. What happened?" the guy with glasses had asked, a bit sternly which surprised him.

"Wha...?" he couldn't answer his queries for he doesn't have any idea what to say and why is he being scolded?

"Let it go for now Hyuuga. Talk to him later when he's better. The kid fell off the stairs cause of fatigue. Let it be. Let's just be glad he wasn't injured or hurt," the tallest brunette spoke again, sitting beside him on the bed-edge. The guy called Hyuuga copied the action on his left but was scowling, not at him though.

A chuckle, "You're too tight. Let the kid rest for now Hyuuga-senpai!" it was the slanted eyed guy beside Hyuuga.

"Idiot," he directed to him. "We're gonna talk later."

Alright. He didn't want to be called 'idiot' by these unknown people. His brows furrowed in annoyance at that.

"It's nice to see you again Tetsuya," the cold voice drew all of their attention.

A blue haired teen left the bedside and trotted to stand in front of the guy who helped him, and everyone quickly tensed.

"Thank you so much Akashi-kun for helping Furihata-kun. You really help us," the bluenette, Tetsuya, responded, but his tone doesn't seem to be grateful at the other like what his words said.

"It was my pleasure to help you. I don't easily abandoned people I saw that needed help. I passed by the area and saw him and I knew you're with him seeing you brought him at the Winter Cup meeting the last time.

Tetsuya nodded, "I'm glad you informed us Akashi-kun," Tetsuya said yet the tone still monotonous.

Tetsuya? Akashi-kun? Hyuuga? Why does their name sound familiar and they seem to know him? It's as if he heard it before and couldn't quite put a finger into it.

He was about to ask them but the curtain slid open and the brunette girl stepped in.

"What did the doctor say?" guy with glasses speaks up, everyone just waited for an answer.

"Everything's okay, no injury and nothing major that will make him bedridden for long. Just a few days of rest is all the doctor's advice," she explained to the crowd around. She then motioned to face the redhead guy on her left, "Thank you Akashi-san for saving our kohai. It helps us big, really. We are very grateful."

He nodded and smiled, not the least bit warming though. "It's alright," added then, "I really need to excuse myself now. I have other business I need to attend to," he smiled and looked to him, "Take care Furihata-san," then at the blue haired teen, "To you as well Tetsuya. See you at finals.

He was about to leave when the invalid teen bewilderedly spoke.

"Wait...uh, thank you so much for helping me. I really don't know what happened but still...thank you...uh can I at least know your name?" he cleared his throat from croaking.

Everyone's eyes landed on him as immediate as a bullet train. Their eyes were staring as if he grew another head. He heard something said, 'It must be the fall' but uncaringly neglected it.

"You're welcome Furihata-san. My name's Akashi Seijurou. Goodbye then," he said to everyone and left before anyone could respond.

Akashi Seijurou? Clicked. What?

"Akashi Seijurou?!"

Isn't that the character he idolized in the story Kuroko no Basuke and then he remembered each character? His eyes widened at the people around him.

"Kagami Taiga?" he asked, just for confirmation, to the taller redhead on the bottom of his bed.

Kagami surprised, "Yeah?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"What is it Furihata-kun?"

He turned to his right and softly and cautiously mentioned each of the character's name. When he finished calling their names, all of them had already wore a frown, excluding Kuroko which he knew why now.

He couldn't help his loud outburst of "Impossible?! What is happening here?!"

So what do you think? Thank you for reading ^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

 **Warnings: Grammar mistakes, misspellings, typos and possible OOC-ness. I don't have a beta so possible headache as well ^_^**

 **Note: Weird to say, but hey! I'm back lol. This was embarrassing but I'm sorry for the late update. But anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I changed some scenarios in my first chapter. The flow will be the same though no need to read back. But I let you read now and stop this ranting. I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Furihata groaned as he let his eyes opened to meet the wall, a sliver of light from the closed curtains illuminating the dark room. He blinked a few times before rolling on his back, idly meeting the familiar ceiling of his room. He reached for his mobile phone from the bedside table to check for the time.

It's five past seven already. Yawning, he dragged himself up off his bed to go downstairs, forcing his mind to wake up from the sleep.

He had a very weird dream last night, but funny nonetheless. It was so vivid that he almost believed it was real. If he just didn't wake up today in his room he would've believe otherwise. As per his dream, he was sucked inside the manga world he was reading which is Kuroko no Basuke and met each character of the Seirin team, even Akashi was there.

He chuckled at his own thought. That was just so funny to be honest. Just remembering about meeting the fictional characters would've been a dream. So, he regretted that he didn't made the most of it. He wished he enjoyed most of it instead of fainting in front of those 'team mates' of his. It would've been fun at least.

He just shook his head at the absurdity of his dream and took a glass of water to drink. He looked around to search for any person in the house, especially his mom for he usually found her in the kitchen cooking for their breakfast. But it seems no one is around. His father was also not around which is odd because they usually ate together in the morning.

' _Weird'_

Furihata frowned as he didn't find any note on the table or on the fridge where they always left a message if they need to go out. That never happened before. The odd feeling that settled inside starting to bug him, but shrugged it off. Instead he went to his room, get into the shower to freshen up and get ready for school. A little part of him thinking that his family might came back after he readied himself.

Done and ready to go, he found out that his family is still nowhere to find. He wouldn't mind if they're gone for long but a single note would've sufficed to let him know where they were. He sighed.

Furihata decided then to buy some breakfast, and bento probably, on the way to school.

The brown-haired teen stood frozen in front of the gate. He blinked a few times thinking his eyes might have gone bad and read the texts wrong. He even rubbed his eyes thoroughly thinking it will help. However, no matter how many times he blinked and rubbed the words on the gate still written the same thing.

Furihata was definitely sure that his school was located on the very same position where a school named Seirin High was standing. His head turned left and right and found the same neighborhood. The students that saw him were giving him strange looks for a second before going inside, shrugging.

Nothing was changed except the school in front of him. He shook his head at that point and forced himself to calm the incoming headache, thinking he might just be at the wrong spot and gone the wrong way. He might have absently turned a different route on the way. But persistently a little part of his brain was remembering about the little drama that happened on his dream last night. Anxiety started to creep up to his senses, making him start to get nervous.

He chuckled awkwardly, "I might be a wrong." he muttered, trying to convince himself.

Deciding to get out of there as fast as he can, he turned his back from the gate to search for his own " _school_ ". However, a call of his name made him stop on his tracks.

Two brown orbs doubled over as his eyes meet the people who familiarly calls and was on his way to him. Unconsciously, he gulped as the brown headed and a shaved headed duo walked to him with a frown marred on their faces.

Stopping, they frowned at his reaction.

"What the hell is it with that reaction? You see something scary?" the smaller guy said.

"We went to your house to see how you were doing after all the fuss that happened yesterday but found you weren't there. And now you're giving us this reaction? What's happening Furi?" the taller one asked. Furihata's eyes circled to him, head unmoving.

Just then, Furihata noticed. Their uniform was quite different than he usually wore to school. He looked down at his own and gaped at the similarity. He didn't realize it earlier but he was wearing the same outfit as them. He was startled out of his wits when someone called them.

"Oi! You three, come inside. We'll be closing the gate any second," the guy that was standing on the right side of the gate, a senpai probably, informed them.

Furihata couldn't move and let himself be forcibly brought inside by his two companions, mouthing the words, "No way." A mantra on his head continuing his words. ' _This isn't happening. Yesterday was just a dream, right?_ ' he was getting nervous that he didn't even hear the complains and questions from the duo. Their faces showing that they were getting concerned with the brunette.

"So, what happened last night wasn't a dream?" the words that first came out of his mouth as they stopped fully on the hallway of their classroom. Two eyes were on him immediately.

"You mean, you fainting? No," the brown-haired guy replied, shaking his head with a frown at the smaller's weirdness. Furihata knew his name was Fukuda Hiroshi from the manga. He was the guy wearing jersey number 13, if he wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, it wasn't. After all the trouble that we encounter just to bring you home you really think it was a dream. That wasn't the good way of saying thanks Furi." the smaller guy of the two, Kawahara Kouichi, said in response.

"So…I am in S…" he gulped before continuing, "Seirin…?"

The duo's frown was the only answer he needed as realization hit him. This is possibly the reason why he found himself alone in his house with his family nowhere in sight. His thought was in disarray for a moment. Does this mean that he was in the manga? But why was everything the same in his world except with the people he was around with? How the heck did it happen? Could that even be possible? If someone were to tell him this story he would've laughed on their faces because it was so stupid and impossible to even believe that you can go inside a manga or a story, but he was the one living it. He was the one sucked into this world. He was the one who needs to think of what to do and what occurred, not the other people. He was so fucked up!

He found it weird and troubling, but the moment he understood a little bit of what occurred he couldn't help but let out a loud laugh that he himself wasn't sure where came from. He let himself settled on the chair that was closer to his and braced his head, elbows on the table.

Furihata didn't realize that the crowd around him were looking at him oddly, specifically the two persons he was talking to.

"This is crazy!" he said absurdly. His voice almost a whisper but due to the silence of the room, it was heard by everyone.

"Are you okay Furi?" Kawahara asked and place his hand on the brunette's shoulder, concerned clearly lacing his words. He'd never saw Furi like this before. Did something happen that warrant this laughter? Did he hit his head hard when he fell yesterday? But the doctor says everything was alright except that the guy was fatigued. His worry was growing.

"I'm not sure actually," a mirthful chuckle stays on Furihata's mouth because he himself wasn't very sure if he was okay, but then he bit his inner check and smiled when he noticed the worried look on his two companions. "Yeah…I'm alright. I can say I'm alright," he was, physically. Mentally? He's not sure about it.

Hearing that response, the crowd immediately returned to their own businesses as they found everything was alright. His two friends - if he can call them that - though didn't.

"I'm really alright. I just…it's just your concerned faces makes me laugh. I was just messing with you," he reasoned. A little white lie wouldn't hurt, right? Even though, he didn't personally know them, they were still concerned about his well-being and he wasn't that bad to not feel guilty about it. He laughed again but not so loud this time. It was just enough to let them know that he was playing.

A slap on his head followed by a knucklehead had then occurred coming from his two friends as they were ganging on him. "We were so worried and now you gave me this?" Kawahara continued rubbing his knuckle on the brown head.

"I'm sorry, sorry…" he said in between breath and holding the arms that circled on his neck, smile remaining. He wasn't sure why he was smiling anymore, by what happened or this two.

"That wasn't very funny Furi," Fukuda mentioned on the side of the table, brows furrowed by being tricked but the relief was obvious on his clear brown eyes.

"Sorry…" he chocked one last time before the shaved headed guy let go of his head and the bell rang for their first period of class. At first, he didn't know where to sit, but gladly the chair he was sitting was his permanent chair in their classroom. Thus, he won't be found very weird.

He decided to let go of his thoughts and let himself act like he belongs there for a moment.

The day dragged on. He was together with the two. The duo was very fun to be with and he enjoys each moment talking with them. Even though he'd never met them before but it seems like they knew each other way longer than he knew them. He laughed and made funny jest just like how he was with his friend in the real world and talked to them like how he treated his friends. He forced to forget the thought that he was in a different world and focused his thoughts onto what was happening that moment. He will think about everything later at home.

Furihata wasn't very sure where to go next, or to be exact where the right places to go in this school. He let them dragged him anywhere, by the canteen, the P.E area, even where the male toilet was located. He didn't let them noticed though. He just follows with the flow. At the same time, he remembers the location, especially the canteen and the gym, which were very important.

Furihata went home alone that day because he was off of practice, as per doctor's advice, by their coach. On the way home until inside his house, Furihata had then let himself be absorbed by his thoughts of what to do, what happened and why it happened. Alone in his house makes him feel so lonely. He doesn't know where to go to and who to talk about this. It's just impossible. Meeting the whole team of Seirin made him realize that this really wasn't his world. He didn't meet anyone from his world he knew of.

He doesn't know the Seirin team personally except that they were on the manga he was reading. What bothered him though, is that why they knew him as if he was really included in this world that he was absolutely sure wasn't his. As if he belongs there and they knew him on the personal level, that even their concerned about him didn't feel bluff at all. They seemed to be really worried.

He was worried about this himself but there was a little part of him that was giddy to meet the people he idolized in the world of manga. The people he trully believed he wouldn't meet. It was far-fetched but it happened. No one will let him believe otherwise. And if he may wake up tomorrow and realize it was all a dream then he will probably cherish this dream. He enjoyed the team and happy of what happened for a moment. It doesn't happen all the time.

He lies down on his bed that night thinking about everything until sleep consumed him.

It had been two days since he found himself trapped in a world of the manga. He had no idea what happened or how it even happened. He barely got no idea why he was there, but he most absolutely doesn't know what to do in this 'world', what more on how to go back to the real world.

Furihata noticed that some of the things from the real world is the same, like his house and the places. He's still living in the same city, same street and the same house, even his neighborhood's houses were quite similarly built the same way from the 'real' world, making him confused sometimes if he was really inside the fiction world or not. But he later on then wakes up from the reality that this was not his world for whenever he stepped inside his house there no one was there to greet him. He would always remember his mother greeting him from school while preparing the dinner, and when his father arrived, they will eat together with stories brought on from their days.

Curious, at one point he asked his friends of his parents' whereabouts, and albeit confused, they still answered him about his parents off to some province for some time because of his father's work. He almost chokes at his soda at that time. But that works for him just fine. He doesn't want to call someone his parents he doesn't even know and doesn't feel any attachment at all. He sighed.

There are certain pros though, it's amazing to meet all his favorite character and they were as amazing as they were portrayed. He really enjoyed joining the practice every break. He was always looking forward to it. But much as he loves meeting the character in his favorite manga, he had no intention of living here forever. He was searching on how to get out, as soon as possible.

He was out of his musing when his name was called by his teacher to let him answer the math problem on the board. Groaning, he stood up and answered as much answer he can solve.

"Are you okay?" Furihata looked up from his water bottle he was focusing on reading the title. His eyes met two blue eyes.

"Ah…yeah, of course Kuroko-kun." he smiled.

"You've been staring at your water bottle for some time. I just thought that there was something you are worried about." he looked straight into the brunette's eyes.

"No nothing. I'm not worried about anything." he shook his head slightly, smiling a bit to possibly assure the bluenette. "…just reading the name is all…"

It had been a week since being trapped but Furihata would still get surprised whenever he talks to one of the characters. He'd still for a second without any response making his team mates thought that he still wasn't recovering from the fall. His coach, Riko, had decided to let him rest for two days already, making her hesitate to let him have another day of missing practice. All of his two days was done by searching on how to come back to the real world.

"You've been spacing out lately Furihata-kun, are you really sure everything is all right?"Kuroko asked again in his monotonous voice.

Brown head slowly nodded and answered with a smile, "Yeah, I'm pretty alright. It's probably just nervousness coming to me as the final's approaching. It's hard to say but I'm afraid to face Rakuzan,"he said. He wasn't lying though he really is nervous about the Rakuzan game, he'd never read this part. He had no idea what happened with the game or how it ends up. He doesn't know if Seirin won. He wasn't in that part of the story yet."Are you not?" he asked back.

Kuroko nodded after staring at him intently, "I'm not gonna say I'm not nervous but I'm not afraid of facing the Rakuzan. We have a strong team," he blinked and turned to find some of his team mates preparing for practice that day.

He smiled widely, "True. It's probably just nerves. The game will be in two days' time and I'm not sure I'm ready," he chuckled. You ready to face them?"

"Always has been." kuroko said with conviction, making the brunette smile.

"I really admired your spirit with all that happened to you with the Generation of Miracles. You're still as optimistic as you can portray."

Kuroko shook his head, "I tried to be as much as possible because I still believe in them."

Furihata nodded in agreement, "Yeah… I could still remember reading it. After everything that you and Generation of Miracles encountered, and how you break up. I saw that you still believe in them, that you're not afraid of them, that you really wanted to change them and that you trusted them because they are your friends. I still remember reading the time when the Tou and Seiren played…Ugh! That was amazing," he punched the air in front of him. "that was one of the most amazing part. It was fantastically written and drawn. I almost teared the moment you bump your fist with Aomine. Man, that was so fantastic. I also felt so down when you felt so lost at the time where you told us the story about you're break up with the GOM…" Furihata trailed off as he found himself caught up in a tirade of stories forgetting that he was talking with the character from the manga. He slowly turned his head to the person beside him.

He almost cursed as he saw Kuroko's sharp blue eyes looking at him intently, as if urging him to continue. The bluenette seemed to be confused if the little creased on his lips did say so. The next words made him knock himself out and hope he will disperse then and be back on earth. He really becomes an airhead when he talks about his favorite story. Kuroko might be confused of what he really knew.

"What do you mean written and drawn?" his voice soft, emotions don't show. "I'm glad for your appreciation but I am not sure where this is coming from, and what it is that I told you about the break up with the Generation of Miracles? I can't remember I told someone about that. How did you know about it?"

This is one of the problems Furihata encountered, even though he knew he was in this world. He wasn't sure in which chapter he was to know what to say and do to avoid any confusing questions. He gulped, quickly searching in his mind any plausible reason why he knew what he knew.

"I…uh…I mean it's…it's just an assumption…uhm you know it's just that it's obvious with what happened and that… your emotion towards them. I- I was sure it wasn't an easy break up." he finished lamely.

Kuroko looked at him intently probably thinking whether to believe him or not. Furihata averted his eyes, not meeting the blue pools and giving his attentions towards the crowd again. No one will believe him though even if he says the truth.

"Tell me Furihata-kun what is it that you know?" he heard the question wafted to his ears that made him stop his breath for a second. He had no answer about that.

He almost let a loud sigh of relief when a loud tweet of the whistle reverberated at the entire gym, signaling the start of practice. Never in his life did Furihata felt so happy hearing that sound. He decided to act like he didn't hear the question and stood up almost immediately, smiling a little at his companion to let him not noticed his happiness of not answering the query. "Practice starts, let's go."

Kuroko only stared and nodded, letting him released a sigh of relief silently. He was good for now.

They both stood up and walked closer to where their coach was calling them to gather. Probably, to talk about the strategy for the game. Later then, Furihata realized that this is the time where Kuroko was telling them the story about his break up with the GOM. He wasn't sure if it was coincidence or that this was really the chapter or that Kuroko had told them because of what happened earlier. He wasn't sure. What he was sure of is that he was an idiot for spilling his thoughts like that.

Meanwhile while he was musing with his own thoughts, he didn't notice eyes staring at him intently with the whole ordeal.

 **Notes: This chapter was finished long way before I could remember. I have no idea when and I didn't know why I didn't post this as soon as I finished. I just recently realized it back when I opened my old document to find this chapter. I know it's so long since I last updated and I really do apologize for that. I have things to do before that I need let go of fanfic for a moment (or for more than a year). I read sometimes though. But this was it. I hope you like this chapter and let me know some of your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
